Advertisements are commonly found on web-pages utilizing both HTML and advertisement graphics and significant infrastructure exists to support web-page advertising. Existing technology and infrastructure for web-page advertising includes tools for scheduling (programming) web-page advertisements and web-page advertisement campaigns, tools for geographic targeting of advertisements using IP addresses or other identifiers, tracking technology to count the number of times an advertisement is placed on a web-page (i.e. the number of “impressions”), display technologies for scripting and streaming content into web-pages to optimize advertisement presentation, and tools for creating web-page advertisements. There is also an existing base of developers experienced at creating web-page presentation material for web-page advertising (e.g. “creative types”).
Additionally, there are existing business and economic models for assessing the value of an advertisement based on impression count or the number of times an advertisement is delivered to an end-user. HTML is a well-defined data format that describes the presentation of visual materials and is the primary format used by Web Browsers to receive the information that they use to show (‘render’) a web-page. It is a rich format that is relatively difficult to properly render and display.